


Smut, Summer, Plums

by Basingstoke



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-14
Updated: 2000-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For RavenD's fruit smut challenge.  Blame her.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Smut, Summer, Plums

**Author's Note:**

> For RavenD's fruit smut challenge.  Blame her.

Mulder heard a knock on the door and put his book aside with a sigh. He was doomed never to finish this novel.  First the case, then fighting with Krycek, now visitors.  He frowned as he opened the door.

Krycek was on the other side.  He had changed from his work clothes to a black t-shirt and faded blue jeans.  He must have taken a shower as well, because his dark hair fell loose over his forehead.  There was a brown paper bag in his hand.

"Krycek."

"Mulder."

"I thought I was an incurable asshole."  Krycek might defer to him at work, but never at home.

"You are.  But I'm over it."  He held up the bag.  "I spotted these and thought of you."

"What, glow in the dark alien-head condoms?"

"No... but if you have some, I wouldn't mind seeing them."

"I'll check my drawers."  Mulder moved away from the door, letting Krycek in.  The carpet was cool against his bare feet as he walked towards the bedroom.  He heard Krycek close the door. 

"I was going to a movie and I passed a fruit stand.  And I thought of you," Krycek said.  "So I forgave you and came over."

"Thanks," Mulder said, rifling through the top drawer of his dresser. Tweezers, flyers, odd socks, some kind of deformed rabbit foot bone Texas good luck charm.  A spare clip, some chartreuse plastic subway tokens from St. Petersburg--how had he gotten those?--Canadian dollar coins, and--oh. This was interesting.  He pulled the small metal cylinder out of the drawer.

"Look at this," Mulder said, ducking around the wall between the kitchen and bedroom.  Krycek was washing a plate in the sink.

"Lipstick?  Is this a hobby?"

"No."  Mulder pushed the end of the tube, and it began vibrating. He handed it to Krycek. Krycek looked down at the tiny vibrator, then back up at Mulder with an enormous, sunny grin.  "Every time I think I have you pegged I'm wrong, Mulder."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Vibrators are a good thing.  Do you want to see what I brought?"

"Sure."

Krycek slipped the vibrator into Mulder's pocket.  He pulled a plum from the paper bag; the kind with blue-dusted black skin and liquid-sweet yellow flesh, perfectly ripe and fragrant in his hand.

"A plum."

"Yeah."  Krycek held the plum to his lips.  "Bite it."

Mulder smirked.  Krycek took Mulder's wrist in his hand and pulled him closer.  "Come on."

Mulder bit the plum, and--God, it was incredible.  He closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Your life would be so much easier if you'd let people be nice to you, Mulder."  Krycek rubbed his cheek against Mulder's and took a bite of the plum. 

Mulder embraced Krycek's waist loosely, slipping his hand into Krycek's back pocket.  "People usually are nice to me as a prequel to biting me in the ass."

"You want me to bite you in the ass?"  Krycek stuck his sticky tongue in Mulder's ear. 

Mulder twitched.  "Quit it!  And ass-biting is a bad thing, Krycek."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"You've never had your ass bitten by an expert."  Krycek took another bite of plum, sucking the juice from the flesh. 

"You're an expert?" 

"You bet."  Krycek turned his head and kissed Mulder deeply and stickily.  "Come on, Mulder, I'll show you."

"Okay, okay."  Mulder let Krycek coax him backwards into the bedroom. Stray beams of orange sunlight highlighted slices of the room: carpet, dresser, cobwebbed wall on the left; bed, file boxes, horny partner on the right. 

Did he feel like being seduced?  The book was calling his name...

"Jesus, Mulder, show some enthusiasm!"  Krycek gave him a hard shove and sent him butt-first onto the bed.  "I'm trying to have sex with you, not give you a root canal." 

"I'm working on it."  Mulder stretched his arms out on the covers and decided to let himself be seduced.  Krycek usually made it worthwhile. Pushy *and* inventive, the key to Mulder's pants. 

Krycek bounced up onto the bed, straddling his body.  He sat on Mulder's groin and bit the plum again. It was nearly gone. "Enjoying yourself yet?"  Krycek asked.

"Sure.  I always like it when moody men come into my apartment and eat fruit at me."

Krycek grinned.  "You're a voyeur at heart.  I've seen your porn collection.  I bet you'd be happier if I jacked off on you than if I blew you."

Mulder didn't say anything.  Krycek raised his eyebrows. "Jesus, you would be.  Okay, I'm flexible."

"Very flexible.  It's what I like about you."  Pushy and inventive and flexible.  With a great mouth.  And eyelashes; he could do things with those eyelashes that nearly made him catch on fire.  Mulder looked up at Krycek's half closed eyes and felt arousal abruptly sing through him.

"That's it?" 

"Pretty much."  He shifted his hips under Krycek, making his interest more apparent.

"Jackass.  Take off your clothes." 

Mulder tugged at his shirt, remaining prone.  Krycek unfastened Mulder's jeans and paused.

"Since when do you go commando?"

"Since I was at home and not expecting visitors."

Krycek delicately peeled the skin off the remaining bit of plum with his front teeth and tongue.  He eased down Mulder's jeans.  "I was almost expecting something lacy and red.  Like that swimsuit you keep wearing."

"Lace really isn't me.  And I like that swimsuit."

"I like it too.  You know, you look more naked right now than if you were actually naked."

Mulder had his white t-shirt bunched up under his arms and his jeans unfastened to show his abdomen and near-erection.  Krycek had his hand on Mulder's fly, but not his flesh. 

"Don't just sit there.  Help me out," Mulder said.  "I've got no leverage."

Krycek crawled back and tugged on the knees of Mulder's jeans alternately until the waistband hovered at mid-thigh, and left it like that. 

"I can't move like this."

"Do you need to move?"

"What if the Pope comes by?  Or Scully?"

"Then I'll move for you."

Not that Mulder really minded being trapped like this, but it was the principle of the thing.  He wriggled slightly, relishing the feel of smooth cotton on naked skin.  Krycek's gaze roamed over him. 

"Have I mentioned that I really like your cock?" Krycek said.

"It's just a dick."

Krycek shrugged.  "I've seen a few.  Yours is better than the average cock."  He fingered the base of Mulder's cock idly, sucking the last of the plum into his mouth.  Mulder stared at his mobile mouth against the liquid yellow flesh of the plum.  Krycek rolled the plum pit between his sticky fingers; then he leaned forward, pressing the pit to Mulder's lips.  "Open up."

Mulder opened his mouth and Krycek popped the sticky pit inside. "Hold that for me."

The pit was smooth but sharp-edged, covered in sweet juice and the salt of Krycek's touch.  He turned it over and over on his tongue. Krycek lifted each of Mulder's wrists over his head, then took hold of the shirt.

Mulder hummed in his throat.  Krycek stopped and looked at him.

"Do you want me to quit?"

"Hm-mm."

"Was that a yes or a no?"

"Hm-mm!"  Mulder shook his head.

"Okay.  Then hold still."  Krycek caressed Mulder's cheek and pulled the shirt inside-out over his head and arms.  Now he was trapped, sort of. 

Mulder's plum-scented breath reflected back from the white shirt. The cotton was translucent, nearly transparent; he could see Krycek's head as a dark blob moving over him.

"I knew you'd like that," Krycek said, running a finger tip up Mulder's erection.  Mulder braced himself for more, but Krycek left off; he settled back against Mulder's thighs again and unzipped. 

Krycek began to slowly rise and fall against Mulder's legs--jerking off?  He had to be.  Mulder worked the pit in his mouth in time to Krycek's movements, enthralled.  Shivers ran across his exposed skin, while his covered arms and legs steamed hot.

Krycek panted breathily, his knees tightening on Mulder's hips, until he stopped breathing for just a second and came. 

Krycek sighed.  "You're so much fun, Mulder," he whispered, his voice like velvet gravel.

"Mm."  Mulder wriggled, rubbing his shoulder blades against the sheets.

Krycek pulled the shirt up over Mulder's head with a grin.  Mulder lay still, playing sex doll.  The pit abraded the inside of his mouth as he sucked it from cheek to cheek.

Krycek was beautifully, unashamedly exposed.  He wiped off Mulder's stomach with the shirt and dropped it behind him. "You can give me back the pit now," he said, sticking two juice-sweet fingers into Mulder's mouth. 

He sucked on Krycek's fingers, prompting a smile.  Finally he gave in and tongued the pit into Krycek's grip.  "I didn't think you would actually do that," he said.

"I never turn down a challenge.  Especially when it involves kink."

Oh... man.  "Really?"

 

Krycek slid his hands up Mulder's torso to his shoulders, leaning his entire weight on Mulder.  "Never.  And I believe I said something about ass-biting earlier."  He flipped Mulder over neatly.

"Hey!"  Mulder struggled, unable to move with the jeans binding his thighs.  Krycek stretched out on top of him, nibbling at the nape of his neck. "Krycek--"

"What?"  Krycek licked his spine, spreading shivers across his skin.

Mulder considered protesting, but realized that Krycek would probably stop if he did.  Maybe they needed a safeword.  "Um.  Nothing." 

"That's what I thought."  Krycek crawled down on the bed. He slid the jeans gently down, kissing the back of one knee as he tossed them off the bed entirely.  The mattress rocked and Mulder could hear the rasp of fabric, so he guessed Krycek must be naked as well. 

There was a sudden wet warmth on his ass.  "Krycek!"

Krycek slapped Mulder's thigh.  "Quit complaining."  He nipped at Mulder's buttock. 

Mulder shifted.  "Rim?"

"No."

"Damn," he muttered into the sheets.

"Mulder, I'm hot for every inch of your body except the inside of your ass.  At least when it involves my tongue, and not my ten inches of fuck meat."

"Ten inches?  I know you're a growing boy, but..."

Krycek bit Mulder harder this time.  He put his heart into it, chewing hard enough to raise a bruise, then licking to soothe.  He placed his palm flat on the hot mark and bit the other buttock; first his teeth and then, slowly, his lips came down and he sucked on the skin, leaving Mulder pressing his cock into the mattress as hard as he could. 

"God, I hope I don't die tomorrow," Mulder groaned into the pillow, "it would be too embarrassing to have hickeys on my ass on my autopsy record."

"But the lab techs would know what incredible sex you had before you died, and be terribly jealous."  Krycek slapped both buttocks in turn and planted a wet sucking kiss in the small of his back.  "They'll think, that Mulder, what a weirdo, but at least he got laid."

"Eventually."  Mulder curled both arms around the pillow and pressed his hips into the mattress, rocking slightly.  Incredibly turned on despite himself. 

"I got off already.  Anything more on my part is a bonus."

"Fuck you."

"No, fuck--hmm, wait."  Krycek left the bed again.

"Mmph."

"Spread your legs."  Krycek pulled apart Mulder's legs without waiting for a response.  He knelt between Mulder's knees.

Mulder heard a slight buzz.  "Krycek, what--"

He jerked as Krycek inserted the tiny buzzing vibrator into his body, and Krycek caught him.  One hand grabbed his thigh just above the knee and the other planted in the small of his back as Mulder corkscrewed into the mattress from stimulation.

"I've got you, Mulder," Krycek whispered, and Mulder could only gasp in reply.

He lay on top of Mulder, folding both Mulder's arms against his chest and circling the wrists with his hand.  He slid the other hand under their bodies and stroked Mulder's cock.  He began rocking against Mulder, stroking his cock in long, delicious sweeps. 

Krycek purred in his ear:  "Come on, I know you're having a good time, I know you like this, I can feel it in your skin, I can hear it in your breath, come *on* Mulder, tell me!"

He gasped, rocking his hips into Krycek's hand, pulling against Krycek's grasp.  Krycek *had* him--completely--had come to his home just to do this to him.  "Oh, God--"

"Say it, Mulder--"  Krycek's hand sped up, and Mulder panted for breath.  Beautiful strong hands, and he didn't have to look down to see them; this dangerous kid wrapped around him, barely more than a boy; this kid wanted *him*; wanted him badly enough to come to his home and *force* him to have a good time.  It was too much!

"Yes!  Yes, I'm having a good time!" he cried as he came.

"That's more like it," Krycek whispered, and kissed his shoulder.

Krycek stroked his abdomen, calming his quivering muscles.  He turned off the tiny vibrator and removed it.  Mulder relaxed into Krycek's arms.  "Better than sunflower seeds," he muttered.

"Damn betcha."

"Better than a nice labyrinthine case."

"Naturally.  You're in the hands of the master."

Mulder shivered.  Krycek tongued his shoulder lazily.  "I cannot believe how hard it is to get you to have a good time."

"I'm an ascetic."

"You are not."

"My boyfriend in Oxford said so."

"You're too orally fixated to be an ascetic."

"Who's the psychologist here?"

"Who's the expert on kink here?"

Mulder snorted.  Krycek raised his head and bit Mulder's ear. "Next time I'll bring glowing alien-head condoms, and we can play anal probe." 

"Sounds like a plan."

"And I still think you're an asshole."

"And you're a dick.  We're made for each other."  Mulder closed his eyes, settling into the  arms of his laughing partner in the red evening light, wondering faintly what Krycek had done with the plum pit.

end.


End file.
